


【美苏】怪小孩

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fairy Tale Elements, Kid Solo, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 伊利亚遇到了一个奇怪的孩子……
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 8





	【美苏】怪小孩

伊利亚在十字路口遇见了一个小孩，脏兮兮的，身上披着大人的薄棉袄，一直半垂着眼跟在他身后，像只丧家犬似的。

这附近有不少游手好闲的吉普赛人，会趁人不备偷走路人的钱包，但伊利亚从来没遭过。这帮小偷没什么别的本事，看人的本领却是一等一的，他们清楚谁能惹谁不能惹，因此绝不会自找麻烦偷到伊利亚身上。

这个小孩看着就像吉普赛孩子——黑色的卷发，瘦小，眼睛特别亮，能隔着几十米摸清你是不是个软柿子，因此伊利亚留了个心眼，警惕着他。但小孩只是耷着脑袋，鼻子一抽一抽的，不停把流出来的鼻涕吸回去。

伊利亚让他一路跟到了公寓前，然后停下来，转身看着他。

“你想怎样，小孩？”

小孩抬起头，一双蓝眼能让人心碎，不说话，只是一个劲的用盯着伊利亚手上装着面包的纸袋，一只手按着肚子。

伊利亚看他半天，最终叹了口气，拿出一块牛角包递给了他。小孩接过去张口就啃，酥脆的面包皮簌簌掉落在他的衣服上，他也顾不上掸，只是一个劲地把还有温度的面包往嘴里塞，三两下就啃掉了一个面包，也不知道有没有好好尝出味道。伊利亚于心不忍，又递过去一个，这次小孩有些警惕起来，瞟了他几眼才迅速从他手里抢过去，然后转身就跑，一下子就跑得没影了，跟只小老鼠一样。

第二天，伊利亚又在那个十字路口碰见了那个小孩。天冷，他把薄棉袄的兜帽戴上了，只剩几缕顽固的卷毛还从耳后的缝隙里冒出来，支棱着。他跟在伊利亚身后，还是不说话，只是半垂着眼默默跟着。这次伊利亚手中没拿面包，只有半瓶已经冷掉的牛奶，试着递给他，他也毫不犹豫地喝掉了，喝光之后还舔舔沾到奶液的嘴角，像满足的狗崽。

第三天，小孩早早地在十字街口候着他了。伊利亚给他留了一份吞拿鱼三明治，用油纸包得好好的，出门前加热过，面包里夹着的黄油融化了，在油纸上印出油渍。小孩坐在公园的长椅上吃得很开心，把手指上的碎屑也舔得干干净净，然后朝他眨了几下眼睛，跳下长椅跑掉了。

小孩一连来了五天，每次都穿着那件脏兮兮的薄棉袄，手指总是冻得通红，伊利亚看不下去，在第五天时给他带了一只毛线手套，棕红色的，手指的第一个指节处可以取下。伊利亚帮他戴上时小孩显得很开心，对着手套盯了半天，第二天来时却没有戴那只手套，两只小手还是冻得通红。

“手套呢？”伊利亚问。

小孩不说话，只是笑嘻嘻地看着他。刚刚他把帽子取下了，黑色的卷发因为静电张牙舞爪的。

“弄丢了？”伊利亚有些不高兴。他今天带了肉饼，还有两个蛋挞，都塞在宽大的外套口袋里保温，本来想给小孩加餐，现在却不想拿出来了。

小孩还是不答话，但从棉袄口袋里小心翼翼地掏出了一个东西，递给他。伊利亚定睛一看，是他送给小孩的那两只毛线手套，被缝上了各种亮晶晶的东西，完全变成了一件装饰品。有电镀蓝的糖纸、金色的封口扎条、红色的玻璃珠、透明的塑料片，还有两枚磨得光亮的硬币，扭在一起做成抽象的形状，能看出是孩子的作品，却有奇异的美感。

“你要……送给我？”伊利亚捧着那两只手套，不敢轻易动作。那些晶莹的糖纸显得十分脆弱，似乎一动就会像蝴蝶的翅膀一样掉落。

小孩点点头，扬起小脸露出一个笑，然后跳下长椅跑了。看着他跑远，伊利亚这才意识到，他放在口袋里的食物还没来得及拿出来呢。

那两只奇特又精巧的手套让伊利亚有点过意不去，第二天，他在十字路口逮住了四处闲逛的小孩，送给他一袋食物，有肉排，有面包，有三明治，还有孩子都爱吃的甜食。小孩抱着袋子笑得脸蛋通红，像雏鸟似的一路跟在他身后不肯走，一直跟到了公寓楼下。这次伊利亚不提防他了，问他要不要上去喝一杯热可可。小孩用力点点头，下巴每次都碰到纸袋，把袋子边缘都压歪了。

他们坐在伊利亚窄小的餐桌旁喝热可可，小孩喝了两杯，还想要第三杯，把空杯子举起来递给伊利亚。

“不行，喝太多会蛀牙的。”

小孩皱着眉、嘟着嘴，依旧举着杯子，看伊利亚不动作，还伸长手把杯子往前递了几下。

伊利亚叹了口气。“最后一杯。”

他们一起喝掉锅里的最后一点热可可，天已经全黑了。屋里的暖气开得足，小孩坐在餐桌边开始打盹，脑袋直往桌子上磕，伊利亚想要送他回家，却根本问不出他的家在哪，没办法，只好把他安置在客房睡了一晚。

之后小孩不知怎么就在伊利亚家里住下来了。他似乎是个孤儿，总是在附近游荡，没人管他吃喝，他就自己去偷，或者去垃圾堆里捡。伊利亚看到过他在垃圾箱里翻东西，整个人挂在比他还高的垃圾箱上，两只小腿一上一下地扑腾。身上的那件旧棉袄自然也是捡来的，里面装满了小孩的宝贝：剔透的玻璃纸、银色的打火机、绿色的半导体件、电镀铃铛、已经停止发行的硬币、铜钥匙……伊利亚特意给他准备了一个小盒子来装这些东西，还给他买了新衣服，但小孩还是很喜欢那件旧棉袄，怎么也舍不得丢。

小孩还在持续搜集各种破烂玩意儿，他把那些零碎清洗干净，修补好，一一归类，然后造各种奇形怪状的作品。一个人待在家时，他就对着手工书籍胡乱创作，很快，伊利亚家里就摆满了各式各样的奇怪摆件。

小孩不会说话，伊利亚一开始以为他是个哑巴，检查之后发现却他的发声器官一切正常，听力也与常人无异，只是不了解发声方式，因此虽然能听懂他人的话却不能表达。这没什么，伊利亚买了字母表教他二十六个字母，小孩照葫芦画瓢地模仿，却一直不能将它们组成连贯的词汇。一段时间后，伊利亚发现他的发声方式和鸟类很像，发出的声音带音律，每一句话都像是在歌唱。

他们依旧不能对话，伊利亚倒也没放弃，反复教他怎么运用字母，小孩也乐意学。似乎是知道他用心良苦，小孩经常会送他一些赏心悦目的小东西，有用滴胶和颜料做成的纽扣，有用碎布扎成的花束，有用碎瓷片和椰壳加工成的风铃，不一而足。伊利亚不懂欣赏这些，可是不忍心拒绝小孩的好意，因此统统收下了放在房间里。但小孩不满足于此，他开始做一些能装饰在衣服上的东西，眨着两只水汪汪的蓝眼睛央求伊利亚戴上给他看，因此伊利亚时不时要把那些东西别在胸口、戴在领上。小孩高兴了，送给他更多，甚至在他出门前帮他仔仔细细调整好角度，然后才允许他出门。

有一天，小孩突然开始自创词语。伊利亚下班时，看见他在纸上练习写字，满满的一张纸上来来回回只有三个字母：s、o、l。仔细看，它们统统按照一个方式排列：s、o、l、o；o、l、o、s。

“这是什么意思？”

小孩睁着圆圆的眼睛，指了指那些字母，又指指自己。“Solo，苏洛。”

“是你的名字？”

小孩点点头，重复了一遍：“苏洛。”

“苏洛。”伊利亚跟着念了一遍，小孩用力点头，那双会说话的蓝眼睛仿佛在说：“是啊，是我啊。”

然后他把纸张翻到另一面，上面写满了伊利亚的名字，小孩用手指指着每一个字母，一字一顿地念道：“伊、利、亚。”

伊利亚这才知道，原来被呼唤名字是这么幸福的事情。他伸手抱住小孩，忍不住在他的后脑勺揉了好几下，把那头总是十分蓬松的头发揉乱了。

很快，冬天过去了。春天，小孩拔高了几节，蹦蹦跳跳时显得裤子格外短，伊利亚盘算着要给他买新衣服，于是特意提前回家，还在路上给小孩买了几个蛋挞。到家时，打开门，屋里静悄悄的，连电视的声音也没有。

伊利亚喊着小孩的名字走进他的房间，但房里空荡荡的，一个人也没有。而床边的窗开着，风呼呼地灌进来，直往伊利亚的领口里钻。他走过去，发现小孩的衣服掉落在床上，里面有一根羽毛，黑色的，末端带着紫蓝色的光泽——那是喜鹊的羽毛。

至此，那个奇怪的小孩消失了，再也没有出现过。


End file.
